When Konanha Meets the STNJ
by DaRkAuRa14
Summary: When The rookie nine, gai'r team, and the sand siblings are droped off to the STNJ to live there for two weeks. While the jounins lied to the hokage they had a mssion to do. What will happen? First chapter hass all details. Rated mature for some language.
1. Outline

_**When Konoha Meets the STN-J**_

Hey ya all! This is my first fic, so please do be gentle. This chapter is just an outline about who are our characters. First of all this is a crossover of Naruto and Witch Hunter Robin. If you don't like crossovers then please do not go on reading.

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR WITCH HUNTER ROBIN!

_Summary_: The Jounins of the rookie nine, Gai's team and the sand siblings go on vacation for two weeks while lying to the hokage that they're going on an important mission to save somebody. Sadly the Hokage believed them. Now the rookie nine and Gai's team and the sand siblings are stuck in this weird place called the STN-J.(Oh and Itachi's coming too!) They see stuff they've never seen before. And each hunter is stuck with either two three of these kids! What will happen? Will things go well? Or will the genins and chuunin kill their beloved sensei's? Humor, Romance, Adventure

_Okay Characters:_

**Naruto:**

Naruto

Sakura

Sasuke

Hinata

Kiba

Shino

Shikamaru

Ino

Chouji

Tenten

Neji

Rock Lee

Kakashi

Kurenai

Asuma

Gai

Itachi

**Witch Hunter Robin:**

Robin

Amon

Michael

Doujima

Sakaki

Karasuma

Factory (guess :) )

_STN-J Kid Pairings (they have to baby sit them):_

Robin: Hinata and Tenten

Amon: Neji, Sasuke and Itachi

Michael: Naruto, Shikamaru and Kankuro

Doujima: Ino, Sakura and Temari

Sakaki: Kiba and Rock Lee

Karasuma: Shino, Chouji and Garra

_Pairings:_

Hinata and Naruto

Sakura and Lee

Tenten and Neji

Ino and Shikamaru

Amon and Robin

Michael and Doujima

Karasuma and Sakaki

_Bedroom Pairings (they get to sleep in a close by hotel):_

_The Jounins decided to play match maker (except for some people. We were a few girls short…..)_

Hinata and Naruto

Sakura and Lee

Tenten and Neji

Ino and Shikamaru

Sasuke and Itachi

Temari and Garra

Kankuro and Kiba

Shino and Chouji

Yes that's it for now! This is just what's going, who, pairings and stuff. So if you like what you read so far, keep reading please! I'll up date as soon as I can which not so often. Maybe once every two weeks or so.


	2. What?

Okay first real chapter! It's going to be long, because there won't be much to say.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or witch hunter robin**

On with the story:

_Chapter 1_

_What!_

Konoha

"What do you mean!" yelled the blond haired boy with an orange jumpsuit on (aka Naruto), pointing a finger at his beloved sensei, Kakashi.

Kakashi said absolutely nothing, but turned a page in his Icha Icha Paradise magazine.

"You heard us," said Asuma-sensei, taking a long drag on his cancer stick. "You're going to the STN-J you guys. While we go on vacation, while we lied to the hokage that we're taking you guys on a hiking trip, you guys get to stick around the STN-J"

"That's not fair!" yelled Temari. (Yes the sand siblings are here too)

"So troublesome….." said Shikamaru lazily.

"Pack your bag 'cause we're all leaving tomorrow. I'm going to miss-" Kurenai-sensei was cut off by Gai-sensei.

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Okay twenty minutes later……

"Lee"

"Gai-Sensei"

Finally the two embraced with a sunset appeared in the background (in broad daylight) and music started playing.

"Okay, FINALLY!" yelled Kurenai-sensei at the top of her dear lungs. "It's two suitcases maximum and one backpack."

"Ibiki shall now tell you what the STN-J is," said Kakashi-sensei mindlessly.

Kurenai whacked him in the head. "You idiot it's Anko who's telling them."

"That's right!" said Anko. "Okay kids this is a great time for you kids to explore the world outside the ninja world! The STN-J is a secret organization that hunts witches. That's all you need to know and a special guest shall be travelling with all of you. You shall find out tomorrow when you leave. Have fun."

Raven's Flat

"Kids! You're gonna assign us to kids for the next two weeks! I can't believe it! This smells!" yelled Doujima who had finally lost it.

"Now Doujima they're trained kids who have respect and since their instructors have gone off on vacation, they have nowhere else to go and since we are close partners, we have agreed to let them stay. And Michael don't worry you won't be disturbed overnight. They'll be in a hotel the whole time they're here." said Chief Kosaka and left to his duties of the day. "He better no give me some jolly happy bouncy ball," said Amon with a groan. (Btw he's cold. He's a cold-hearted person.) Robin opened her mouth to speak, but she just closed it instead. No point arguing with Amon.

Konoha

The rookie nine, Gai's team and the sand siblings were busy packing.

_Naruto's Home:_

"Let's see….." Naruto was currently scanning his cupboard, yes his cupboard. "I'll take beef, chicken, shrimp, miso and pork ramen. Ten of each which makes fifty and that's enough to fit in one suitcase! Perfect!"

_Sakura's House:_

"Mom! Where the hell is my toothbrush!" yelled a very annoyed Sakura. "Don't use that kind of language with my young lady. It's gone…..the cat took it this morning and here's your new one," said Sakura's mom leaving the room. 'Kids' she thought. "Thanks!"

_Hyuuga Household:_

"Now Hinata I laid out a lot of rules. First of all you are not to have any contact with boys. Understand? Good. Second of all….." went on Hiashi.

'Will he ever stop babbling' thought Hinata loosing interest

_Kiba's house:_

Kiba was not packing. He is waiting till the last minute.

_Sasuke's Home:_

'This is going to be lame' "Okay packed!"

_People who are leaving packing until the last minute:_

Shino

Shikamaru

Chouji

Neji

Rock Lee

_Ino's household:_

"Okay now have a good time honey. And remember don't cause trouble, okay?" asked Ino's dad. "Yes father!" answered an obident Ino (hard to imagine eh?) "Good. Now get some rest" with that Ino left to her room.

_Tenten's Home:_

Tenten was running around the room looking for things to pack. Clothes, personnel stuff, etc. Her room had things everywhere and Tenten was having trouble looking for these things.Her room was a complete mess. Tenten bumped into something."Aaaaahhhh!" a pile of books fell on her. Tenten's mom popped her through the door. "Everything okay?" "Yep, I'm fine mother!"

**The Next Day**

It was 6 am and Kurenai was all fired up and ready to go. "Yosh! Everybody here yet?" asked Kurenai looking around. "Nope, we're missing Chouji!" shouted Ino. "And Asuma-sensei and the other two." A bird came flying around and landed on Sakura's head. "Get it off! Get it off!" she shouted running around in circles. Tenten got it off Sakura's head for her. "It says: _To Whom It May Concern (Probably Kurenai)_

_We three men shall be late due to Gai's-sensei's pupil Lee not ready to go yet. We are helping him pack and it may take a while because Lee can't choose which jumpsuit to wear today. I don't why it's so hard for him to choose one. They're all the same colour. Chouji will also be late due to chip shortage at home. He won't leave without at least 20 packs. The convenience isn't even open yet……… Might take us a long while to get there. Asuma wanted to tell you that he might come earlier. Actually he just left due to Lee's yelling. I'll try to make it A.S.A.P. Oh by the way we decided who's sleeping in a room together. We put you with Asuma. You should've seen the expression on his face. It was hilarious. I bet a pupil I reading this aloud right now! I can't wait to see your expression when we arrive. I'm going to guess that Tenten's reading this aloud right now. If I'm right you have to sleep with Asuma in one room. No excuses. Oh and don't tell them who the special guest is just yet. I want them to find out for themselves. That's all for now. By the time Tenten finishes reading this aloud Asuma should be there. All the best._

_Kakashi-Sensei_

"Oh why that-" Kurenai was cut off by Asuma. "Hiya guys!" "Asuma I'm gonnna kill Kakashi. He's going down! How could he do that." Kurenai had the death glare in her. Everybody took at least four good big steps back away form her.

So how's ya like it? Leave a review with any thoughts. I'll accept flamers


	3. Train Ride

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Train Ride**_

"We're here!" yelled Lee at the top his lungs.

"Finally!" shouted Kurenai from her impatience.

"Are we going now?" asked an impatient Neji.

"Yes." said Asuma.

**On the Train**

"How much further?" asked Naruto who was becoming very impatient.

"Another day to go," said Kiba. "Still a long way to go"

Naruto just groaned.

Just then Lee popped his head through their apartment door.

"Hey guys! Dinner Time!" yelled Lee at the top of his lungs.

"Will you stop yelling!" said Naruto and Kiba yelling back in unison.

"Yo!" now Kakashi poked his head through the door. "You coming?"

"Yep," said Naruto.

When they got to the dining cart it was full of people. After the boys saw the frantic waves of the rest of the gang, they ran to them. While Lee was running he managed to trip over his own feet. When he fell it sounded like a sack of bricks that fell onto the floor (yes it was that loud). Everybody in the dining cart turned to him and started laughing. Lee just up like it was nothing and walked rest of the way.

"Lee that was hilarious!" said Sakura who getting hard cramps from watching him fall. Lee turned a bright red colour.

"That was a great trip!" said Sasuke laughing. (Amazing he's actually laughing).

"Sasuke's laughing!" said Kiba videotaping the moment. (Where did he get the video camera from? From God knows where.)

"Kiba! I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke got up and before he got a chance to start chasing Kiba around, Asuma held him back.

"No point Sasuke, you'll just make a mess."

"May I take you order please?" asked the waiter.

"Sure we'll take the chicken special and for the one in the orange jump suit, give him 5 bowls of ramen please." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Sensei, can I get the chicken special too?" asked Naruto.

"Uh sure. Make that the chicken special for everyone please" said Kurenai-sensei.

"Very well," said the waiter and left.

"Naruto not eating ramen for once. So untroublesome…." said Shikamaru very lazily.

Naruto groaned.

" So are you guys ready to meet the special guest?" asked Kurenai-sensei eagerly.

"Ya sure….whatever" the genins and chuunin said in unison.

"The special guest is Sasuke's older brother….." Kurenai got cut off by them.

"Itachi! WAAAHHH!" yelled Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Temari and Kankuro in unison. The only person who didn't scream was Garra. Garra didn't care, he was evil and cold hearted to scream, he's too emotionless.

"Hi Sasuke. Long time no see lil bro." said Itachi chirpily. (in this fic Itachi turns good)

"I'm dreaming right?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope. You're not. It's really your brother who killed most of the Uchiha clan except for a few people." answered Itachi.

Sasuke and the others….except Garra and the senseis, managed to pass out.

"Can we get a doctor over here?" Shouted Kurenai. People started crowding around them, the 16 that passed out on the spot.

"LEE!" shouted Gai-sensei who was in total shock. His pupil passed out!

"Gai, chill!" Shouted Asuma-sensei.

"How can I?" shouted Gai shaking our beloved Asuma. Then Asuma passed out on the spot.

"I got him," said Kurenai laying the rest of Asuma on the floor.

"The doctor has come!" said somebody.

"What's the matter?" the doctor asked.

"We just had 16, well now 17 people pass out on the spot" answered Kurenai with a vein sticking out of her head.

"We're going to have to carry them into their apartments one by one" said the doctor.

"Did you hear that, Kakashi, Gai?" asked Kurenai. The both of them just nodded.

"Itachi, you surprised them big time…." said Kurenai.

After they got their pupils back to their apartments, the jounins decided to skip dinner and go back too.

Kurenai collapsed on her bed when she got to her apartment. She looked over at a passed out Asuma. "Geez. How much longer are you going to be passed out?" asked Kurenai poking him. Asuma moved.

"I'm up." he practically yelled.

"You scared the living daylights outta me!" yelled Kurenai jumping back. She hit her head in the edge of the bed. (In trains they have the beds you fold out and they're on a string.) "Ow" she moaned.

"Kurenai! Are you okay?" asked Asuma worriedly.

"Ow. Ya I think I'm fine" she answered.

"Let's see" said Asuma. Kurenai turned around. "Just a bump I'll go and get you some ice" said Asuma leaving.

'That felt very awkward. I fell so warm around him'

Asuma was walking down the hall. 'That was really odd. I feel so different around her.' Asuma came up to the doctor's door and knocked.

"Come in," said the doctor.

"May I get some ice? My friend bumped her head at the corner of those beds," said Asuma shyly.

"Sure, just walk over to the small fridge and take an icepack that says medium" said the doctor.

"Thank-you sensei" said Asuma going over to the fridge. (You can call doctors senseis)

_Meanwhile with the sensei's pupil's_

"Truth or dare! Who's up for a game?" asked Ino

"Not me" said Garra and Kankuro in unison.

"Same goes with me" said Shikamaru lazily.

"Fine you three, so everybody else playing?" asked Sakura. Everybody else nodded.

"Ino. Truth or Dare?" started Sakura.

"Dare" said Ino.

"I dare you to peck Shikamaru on the cheek" said Sakura mischievously.

Shikamaru jerked from where he was standing, 'No way!' he thought.

"Okay" said Ino shakily. Ino went up to Shikamaru, Shikmaru froze, Ino pecked him on the cheek. Shikamaru ran out of the apartment. Ino passed out, again.

_Back with the Sensei's_

"Here. I brought you some ice," said Asuma entering the apartment he had to share with Kurenai.

"Thanks," said Kurenai taking the icepack from him and putting it on her bump. "That was kind of you" Little did they know Kakashi and Gai put a camera in their room, they watched their every move.

"I'm sorry I scared you" said Asuma apologizing.

"It's my fault I poked you" said Kurenai also apologizing. Their faces were closer. They were getting closer, closer, two inches apart. Then boom! They kissed.

"Yo!" said Kakashi. The he looked down to see the two lovebirds (aka Asuma and Kurenai) kissing. "Am I disturbing something?" asked Kakashi politely.

Kurenai jumped back and this time hit the wall. "Ow!" she groaned. "Kakashi I'm going to kill you!" yelled a pissed Kurenai now. "Kakashi may I have a word with you outside?" asked Asuma.

"Sure" was his response, underneath his mask he was grining.

"KAKASHI! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING BEFORE COMING IN SOMEBODY'S HOUSE OR PAPARTMENT!" yelled Asuma at the top of his lungs. By now a lot people stuck their heads out of their apartments wondering what the fuss is about. Kakashi sweatdroped.

"Everything okay out here?" asked Kurenai poking her head out the door.

"Ya," said Asuma calmly. "So Kakashi why are you here?"

"Just stopping by to see what you two are up too," he said calmly.

"Nothing as you can see," said Kurenai madly.

"I'm off," said Kakashi leaving the two Jounins behind.

_Back to the pupils!_

After Ino had passed out the others just went on with the game….

"Okay, Hinata. Truth or Dare?" asked Tenten.

Hinata was thinking…. "How 'bout dare?" asked Hinata.

'Let's play some matchmaker' thought Tenten. Then a mischievous smile crept onto her face. "Hinata I dare you to glomp Naruto"

Hinata fainted on the spot. Naruto walked up to her and poked her. "Tenten I think you killed her," said Naruto sarcastically. Tenten groaned.

" Okay game over. Too many people fainting," said Sakura.

"Shikamaru you can come back in now," said Kankuro.

"Troublesome…." said Shikamaru entering.

"Lights out!" shouted Kurenai poking her head through door. She looked down and saw Ino and Hinata passed out. "What happened to them?"

"We were playing truth or dare and they passed out," said Tenten rolling her eyes.

"Before we move them we shall tell you who is sleeping with who in a apartment. In the first apartment we have Hinata and Naruto sleeping in one apartment. In the next one we have Sakura and Lee-" Kurenai was cut off by a Sakura that fainted. Kurenai just sweat dropped. "Then we have Tenten and Neji-" cut off again. "What?" shouted Neji. "Neji!" snapped Kurenai. "Let me finish. Then we have Ino and Shikamaru. Sasuke is going to be sleeping in a room with Itachi. Then we have Temari and Garra in one room. Kankuro and Kiba. And lastly Shino and Chouji."

"So troublesome…." muttered Shikamaru.

Sasuke eyes widened like this: o.o

"I'm sleeping in a room with my own sibling!" Temari said half yelling and half asking.

Kurenai just shrugged her shoulders and left.

"You gotta be kidding me!" shouted Sakura. "I'm stuck in a room with furry brows!"

Kurenai turned back and poked her head through the door. "LIGHTS OUT!" she yelled at the genins and chuunin.

"Alright already!" they shouted back at her.

Okay that's all for now! And it's not the end of the train ride just yet. In the next chapter it's what happens over night in the cabins.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NAURTO OR WITCH HUNTER ROBIN**

Thanks to all who reviewed: ) I love ya guys!


	4. Party! well literally

_**Chapter 4**_

**_Party!(well literally)_**

After Kurenai's instructions everybody went off to their cabins (not apartments, its cabins.) Except for Naruto and Shikamaru who had to carry Hinata and Ino to their assigned cabins.

"So troublesome…." muttered Shikamaru dragging Ino.

"Tell me about it," said Naruto who was carrying Hinata.

_Itachi and Sasuke (we're gonna start off with these two )_

"Itachi, your such an Itachi," shouted Sasuke at Itachi. (Itachi means weasel)

"My little brother," said Itachi back grinning.

"You're gay!" shouted Sasuke again.

"Dude, Sasuke you're not my lil bro anymore." said Itachi sadly shaking his head.

"I hate you!" Sasuke shouted back.

"But I love you! You can hate me but I will always love you, my little bro," said Itachi cooing.

"You've finally lost it eh?" asked Sasuke.

"You're gay," said Itachi.

"Mother dropped you on your head when you were a baby. And a Itachi is an bad omen," said Sasuke making some pretty stupid comebacks, which one is true and the other isn't.

"Yes, yes Itachi is an bad omen, but Mother Did Not Drop Me On My Head When I Was A Baby! You can't prove it!" shouted Itachi.

"Baka"

"Gaki"

"Baka"

"Gaki"

"I missed you Itachi."

"I missed you too little brother."

The two embraced in an hug, and quickly pulled apart.

"Baka"

"Gaki"

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

"Nutcase!" Shouted Itachi.

"Fking Lunatic who killed who Uchiha clan." Shouted Sasuke back.

"Bed!" shouted Itachi

"Fine!" shouted Sasuke.

And they both went to sleep

_Sakura and Lee (I'm Evil!)_

Currently Lee was throwing his little hearts around (Lotus I think it's called) trying to tag Sakura with one. But furry brows was having no absolute luck catching her. So he decided to stop for now.

"I'm going to die in here!" shouted Sakura getting really pissed. "How could the senseis do such things to us?"

"My beautiful Sakura, I think they did this so we could all get along." said Lee romantically.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, now she was running around the cabin with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Lee just sighed.

"I'm going to bed and wake me up til Kurenai or one of the sensei's pop their head through this damn door." Sakura just plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

Lee sighed again. 'She's impossible, infatuated by stupid Sasuke.'

_Tenten and Neji_

"Pick a bed to sleep on" said Tenten.

"I don't care which one I sleep on" said Neji.

"Just pick one!" said Tenten getting pissed.

"Okay fine, the one on the left" said Neji annoyed.

"So, how do you think this trip is going to be?" asked Tenten curiously.

"Lame. Very lame." responded Neji.

"Interesting," said Tenten jotting it down.

"What are you jotting it down?" asked Neji.

"No reason" said Tente smiling.

"Give me that!" said Neji demandingly.

"No!" shouted Tenten hiding her notebook as quickly as possible.

"What was that?" asked Neji.

"A girl's privacy!" shouted Tenten back.

"Give it!" he shouted very loudly.

"No!" yelled Tenten back. She clutched her beloved book.

Neji pick up his arm and slapped her across the face so hard that there was a mark left there.

Tenten started to bawl her eyes out.

"What's your problem?" asked Tenten.

"My problem? What's yours?" asked Neji annoyed.

"You are such a jerk! I never knew why I ever like you in the first place!" shouted Tenten back and hid under her covers and continued to bawl her eyes out.

'She liked me?' that shot Neji like a bolt of lightning.

"Tenten?" he asked.

"What do you want!" she shouted back.

"I…I'm….s..o..rr…y. I'm sorry" he said forcing it out. (I know, not the Hyuuga Neji we know.)

"Are you really sorry?" asked Tenten.

"I guess so…..ya I am sorry" he said in a little bit softer tone.

Tenten climbed out of the covers. Neji sat on her bed with her and he pulled her against him. He sat there rocking her back and forth. "I'm so sorry" he kept repeating over and over to her.

_Ino and Shikamaru_

By the time Shikamaru got to the cabin Ino had woken up.

"Had a nice dream?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"Not." said Ino.

After Ino unpacked her first bag…..

"Ino do you have any grub?" said Shikamaru reaching into her backpack.

"No don't go through my…." too late. Ino turned around only to see a whole bunch of pads and tampons on the floor.

"oopsss…" was Shikamaru's reply.

"Shikmaru!" yelled Ino almost bawling her eyes out.

"I'm sorry Ino, really, I didn't know you were on your period!" said Shikamaru in panic, with a mad Ino who knows about what might just happen.

"You jerk!" shouted Ino who slapped him now and went to sob on her bed.

Shikamaru walked over to Ino, sat on her bed beside and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm really sorry, Ino and I mean it," said Shikamaru apologizing. He sat with Ino pressed onto to him rocking her back and forth.

_Temari and Garra_

Temari was babbling away random things.

"Shut up you idiotically loud megaphone," said Garra madly.

"Jerk!" yelled Temari and went under her covers to curse her brother.

(Short ya I know!)

_Kankuro and Kiba_

"So what's up Kiba?" asked Kankuro who was bored.

"Nothing" he answered. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Want to go raid or play some pranks?" asked Kankuro.

"Sue let's scream random things out the window!" said Kiba.

"No! Let's raid the sensei's cabins when they are sleeping!" said Kankuro with sparkles in his eyes.

"Okay, whatever" said Kiba. "Sounds like fun."

"But what are we going to raid it with?" asked Kankuro.

"I got that covered" said Kiba pulling eggs and shaving cream out of his bag.

"Kiba, you're a genius!" shouted Kankuro.

_Shino and Chouji_

"Shino, can I eat one of your bugs?" asked a hungry Chouji who had lost his chip bag.

"No. You can't eat Bob, Bill, Gorge, Sandy or Bee-chan" said Shino.

"Aw common please?" asked Chouji in a whiny voice.

Just then Chouji saw a bug. He picked it up and ate it.

"You ate Candy!" said Shino.

"Yaw so?" asked Chouji.

Shino went down on his knees. "You killed Candy!" he said with his voice shaking. Chouji left the bawling Shino alone. He didn't want to be eaten alive. "He was my only ant that I had!"

_Hinata and Naruto_

"Wake up Hinata!" shouted Naruto poking a passed out Hinata. It wasn't working.

"She must of passed out pretty good," said Kruenai poking her head through the cabin door.

"When will she wake up?" asked Naruto.

"By morning. I know cause this happened before and she didn't wake up for a good 12 hours or so." said Kurenai and left.

Okay that's it for now. This chapter was 1 135 words when I finished. It's not as long as the last one, I know. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was sick and it was also exam week. And since it's March break I'll try to upload as much as I can. And please do be patient and don't hurry me. I don't always have idea's ready.

I'd like to thank all my reviewers! Thank you to:

Bahamut9999: yes they are going to participate in the hunts too. Are they going to screw up? Just read and find out.

porsha-r.smith: thanks-you, and please do keep on reading!

Bronx Shogun: thank-you too! You're the first to ever call me a genius

AngelHinata: Soon. Be patient I have lots of things blocking me to write the story.

This was not their reviews. This was thank-yous to them. Thanks to you guys! MY friend told me I wont get reviews. I guess she was wrong.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Witch Hunter Robin**

DaRkAuRa14


	5. Welcome to the STNJ

**_Chapter Five_**

_**Welcome to the STN-J**_

_Hinata and Naruto_

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun wake up!" said Hinata poking Naruto.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled and then pulled Hinata to him.

Hinata blushed like a really ripe cherry.

'Naruto-kun's holding me!' Hinata thought half scared and half excited.

"Morning!" Shouted Kurenai poking her head through the cabin door. "What have you two been doing, Hinata?"

"Uh…I was t-t-trying t-to wake N-n-Naruto kun, t-then h-he p-p-pulled me t-to h-h-him…." said Hinata stuttering like hell.

"Rrrriiiggghhhttt…. I believe you" said Kurenai said sarcastically smiling at Hinata.

"Hinata! How did you get on the bed with me?" asked Naruto who was completely lost.

"I'll leave you two alone now…" said Kurenai leaving the cabin smiling. 'That was cute'

"Hinata how did you get here?" asked Naruto confused.

"I tried to wake you up but u just groaned and me against you…" said Hinata blushing.

"Oh, sorry it's a habit for me." Naruto moved her head to face him and he kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning sunshine."

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Hinata nervously.

"So, what's going on? Did I oversleep?" asked Naruto.

"No, no I was waking you up before Kurenai came in. But she beat me to it. And why did you call me sunshine?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know. Uh… do you mind getting up so that I can get up?" asked Naruto shyly.

"Oh sure…." Hinata jumped and fell off the bed.

"Hinata are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto.

"I'm fine!" she shouted back at him.

Kurenai poked her head through the door….again.

"Breakfast in 10 minutes guys!" and she went back.

"Come on let's get dressed Hinata," said Naruto.

_Sakura and Lee_

"WAKE UP CALL!" yelled Kurenai poking her head through the cabin door.

"Go away," mumbled Sakura and threw a pillow at Kurenai and missed.

"Yes Ma'm!" shouted Lee energetic, dressed, wide awake and ready to go.

"Sakura! Wake up it's time to wake up!" shouted Kurenai who was getting impatient.

"Five more minutes" said Sakura sleepily.

Just then Asuma poked his head through the door. "Everything right as rain in here?"

"Nope. Sakura refuses to wake up" said Kurenai very annoyed.

"Well if she doesn't wake up she's gonna miss breakfast and is not going to have time to put on her make up and everything else. And she's going to have to leave the train without her personal items." said Asuma in a voice that sounded like he was warning her.

"Okay fine! You guys win!" said Sakura getting up from her bed and she was….dressed?

"You're dressed already?" asked Asuma and Kurenai in unison.

"Yaw. Lee suggested this." said Sakura proudly.

"Okay breakfast in 10 minutes!" said Kurenai leaving the cabin with Asuma following her.

_Tenten and Neji ()_

Kurenai poked her head through the door only to see Tenten asleep in Neji's arms.

'I'll leave them the way they are for now. But what the hell happened that they're sleeping together already. They probably had an argument over something.' Then Kurenai saw a book on the floor. 'Hmmm….Tenten's diary. Best to leave it alone. I'll come back later and wake them up.'

_Ino and Shikamaru_

Kurenai poked her head through the door only to see Ino against Shikamru. Shikamaru was awake, while Ino was still sleeping.

Shikamru whipped his head in her direction.

"What is it Kurenai-sensei?" he asked whispering. Ino twitched in her sleep and went still after a few seconds.

"I'm just here to tell you to wake up and that breakfast is in about 10-15 minutes. Let her sleep for a while still," said Kurenai in a whisper also.

"Okay" said Shikamru. Ino jerked and kept on sleeping.

Kurenai and Shikamaru sighed with relief.

Kurenai left the room.

Shikamru shook Ino slightly. "Ino wake up it's morning" he said gently.

Slowly Ino woke up. "Morning Shikamaru, and how did we end up like this?" asked Ino in panic.

"You got mad at and slapped me and I calmed you down by rocking you back and forth against me." said Shikamaru.

"Oh, sorry to put you through all that trouble." said Ino bowing her down.

"It's okay. Kurenai said we have ten minutes before we go down for breakfast." said Shikamaru.

"Well there is nothing to pack and no need to get dressed since we already are." said Ino getting up. As she got up she felt a shock of coldness run up her spine. Her whole body shook for a whole five seconds.

"Ino you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine." 'He's sooo warm thought Ino'

_Sasuke and Itachi_

Nobody bothered to poke their head through their door and wake them up. Itachi put the final touch in his prank for his lil bro.

"SASUKE! Wake up!" shouted Itachi.

Sasuke jerked up immediately and found himself covered in blood.

"AHHH!" shouted Sasuke getting off the bed really quickly.

Then he slipped on some butter right beside his bed.

"AH! Hot! Hot!" shouted Sasuke stepping all over the fresh hot melted butter. Then he tripped over a rope and fell into big bowl of piss and shit (who knows where Itachi got this from!), face first!

Itachi was laughing evilly.

"I hate you!" shouted Sasuke getting his out of the bowl of leftovers. Sasuke started to charge.

"I love you!" shouted Itachi and hugged Sasuke.

"Dude….WTF!" yelled Sasuke at the top of his lungs. Nobody cared to come in and see the what the fuss is about.

"We've got breakfast in ten minutes lil bro." said Itachi.

_Temari and Garra_

Due to getting up early Temari and Garra were in the dining cart waiting for everyone.

_Kankuro and Kiba_

These two managed to pull an all nighter and went to join Temari and Garra, oh and Shino and Chouji to wait for everyone to come down.

_Shino and Chouji_

Guess…..

After everybody got to the dining cart they sat down, had breakfast and went into a cart to wait to get dropped off, well the genins and chuunin that is.

"Okay, everyone have a nice and safe stay and we're sorry to abandon you guys…" said Kurenai

"Have lots of fun and guys don't pull anything stupid, especially you Naruto. You're known for it." said Asuma teasingly. Naruto just groaned.

"Yo! Have fun" said Kakashi turning a page in his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Have fun!" yelled Gai doing his good-guy pose.

The train came to dead halt. "Okay you guys get off here." said Kurenai. "Look for the sign that says 'Welcome Konoha Ninja's'" said Asuma.

"Now go you guys" said Gai covering his eyes and crying. After a few waves and good byes the ninja's went off to look for that sign.

"I can't find it," said Naruto.

"There it is!" yelled Kiba running towards it with his luggage.

"Wait Kiba!" yelled everybody else and picked up their suitcase (s) and started running after him.

"Are you guys the STN-J?" asked Shikamaru lazily.

"No! You aren't allowed to say that name in public. And yes we are" said Amon coldly (he's cold. cold as ice!).

"Welcome all" said Robin smiling at them.

"How many of you are there?" asked Sakaki.

"One…two, three…how many of you guys are there?" asked Doujima the ditz.

"Sixteen" said Itachi.

"I only counted fourteen" said Karasuma.

"OMG! TENTEN AND NEJI ARE MISSING!" the ninja's yelled in unison.

"No we're not. We just noticed you guys moved locations, that's all" said Neji coldly.

"Okay now that everybody is here…..do we have enough seats for everyone?" asked Karasuma.

"No we're one short" said Sakaki.

"Okay Amon can take four, I can take four, Karasuma can take four, Sakaki can take two and Robin can only take one person." said Doujima doing the math.

"Unless somebody wants to ride in the trunk," said Sakaki joking around.

"I do!" shouted Kiba excitedly.

"Okay then I guess we're settled," said Doujima.

And it **_did_** end up that way. Kiba rode in the trunk of Karasuma's car.

Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Lee were in Amon's car.

"How much further?" whined Naruto.

"A three hour drive" said Amon.

"AHH!" shouted Naruto.

"SHUT UP" yelled Amon at Naruto. Naruto shut his mouth.

"Holy shit" said Lee.

"Holy shit's shit" said Hinata.

"Hinata? Is it just me or did you just swear?" asked Naruto whispering.

Hinata nodded her head blushing.

"So what's this thing called?" asked Sakura.

"You'll find out soon." said Amon.

Tenten and Neji were on Sakaki's motorcycle. Tenten was sooo scared that she was clinging to Neji tightly.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Itachi were in Doujima's car. Their drive was quiet, but secretly Ino and Shikamaru were holding hands. Once Doujima noticed she giggled.

Temari, Garra, Kankuro, Chouji and Kiba (in the trunk) we're riding in Karasuma's car. Also their car ride was quiet.

Shino was riding with Robin. They didn't talk.

_Three long hours later_

"Hinata wake up" said Naruto nudging Hinata to wake her up.

"We're here!" said Doujima Shouting.

After everybody stepped out of the strange machines, they gasped.

"This place is huge!" said Chouji.

"Okay head count!" shouted Robin.

"We're missing someone" said Robin after counting.

"Okay name call then!" shouted Doujima.

"We're missing Kiba!" shouted Sakaki.

"Oh he's still in the trunk!" said Karasuma running to her car to unlock the trunk.

"Finally!" shouted Kiba getting up from the trunk. "How long was I in here?"

"Three whole long hours…" said Temari.

"That is long" said Kiba.

"Tenten can you let go of me now?" asked Neji.

Tenten was soo shocked that she fell off the motorcycle. "Ow!" she whined.

Everybody sweat dropped except for the STN members.

"You okay?" asked Neji getting off the motorcycle.

"Never felt better" said Tenten sarcastically.

"Let's go inside now that we got everybody here" said Doujima.

"Get in kids" said Doujima.

"What is this?" asked Naruto and Kiba eagerly in unison

"We'll answer and explain everything later cause we know you come from the country side so you might not know any of this technology here." said Robin.

After the trip up the elevator, the ninja's gasped when they got to the Main Office.

"Wow!" said Lee, and the rest of the ninja's in unison.

"What is this stuff?" asked Temari.

"We'll explain it to you later. But right now take a seat over on the floor cause we have something to show you guys.

Everybody scrambled to sit on the floor.

"I'm Chief Kosaka"

"I'm Amon"

"I'm Karasuma"

"I'm Sakaki"

"I'm Doujima"

"I'm Michael"

"I'm Robin"

"And Welcome to the STN-J" they all shouted in unison except for Amon.

Everybody's eyes widened like this: o.o.

Okay that's it for now. Ignore the last chapter 5 I put up. (For those who read it you know). I'm okay now.

Okay so what d'ya thinks? Thanks a bunch to who just recently reviewed and to those who reviewed before! (waves frantically at everybody)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR WITCH HUNTER ROBIN**

**Leave a review please I would appreciate it! )**


	6. Exploring the STNJ

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Exploring at the STN-J**_

O.o everybody stared wide-eyed. Oh and Garra was starring like this: **o.o**

"Okay now that the intro is over let's give you your assigned ninjas." said Chief Kosaka. "Robin you will taking care of Hinata and Tenten. Amon will be taking care of Neji, Sasuke and Itachi. Michael will take care of Naruto Shikamaru and Kankuro. Doujima will take care of Ino, Sakura and Temari. Sakaki will take care of Kiba and Lee. And last but not least Karasuma will take care of Shino, Chouji and Garra. You guys will be sleeping in a hotel room which you sensei's told me you are already paired and they gave me the list and I have to make sure it's that way. There is going to somebody out in the hallway watching who comes in and out of each room. So no switching. These hunters are to escort you guys everyday and each of you will get a copy of your hotel room key. And you guys are off and today will just be a day where you guys explore and ask questions about anything in this room, oh and you guys are going to take lessons that will be only two days. Just to learn the basics. First class will be at 6-8 pm. Don't be late. Dismissed."

"This is awesome!" shouts Kiba, Lee, Naruto and Kankuro in unison.

"What's this?" asked Naruto pointing to a computer.

"It's a computer. It keeps data and lots of important information on it and takes a while to learn how to use it. It took me a while." answered Robin.

"What's this?" asked Lee pulling out a cord.

"No! Don't pull that out!" shrieked out Michael. But it was too late, Lee already pulled out the cord. Michael's laptop.

"Oooppppsss….. Sorry!" said Lee turning chibi with watery eyes.

"Ooooooooo What's this?" asked Hinata softly pointing to cell phone recharging.

"It's a cell phone." said Doujima.

"What's a cell phone?" asked Hinata.

"It's a phone that has no cord and-" Doujima was cut off by someone.

"What's a phone?" asked Kiba.

"It's something that Alexander Graham Bell invented. It's used to communicate throughout the world." said lazy ass Shikamaru.

"He's a smart one" said Sakaki.

"What's this?" asked Sasuke pulling out the circuit break cord.

"No! Don't pull that out either!" shouted Michael.

The power went out right when Sasuke pulled out the cord. Michael groaned.

"Sasuke! What did you do!" asked Michael shouting louder.

"I don't know. I just pulled this weird piece of wire out. I think it's called a cord. Ya that's it a cord." answered an innocent faced Sasuke.

Michael fell back in his chair. "This won't be an easy two weeks"

"What does this do?" asked Naruto playing with the orbo gun.

"Don't play with that!" shouted Amon madly. Somehow Naruto managed to pull the trigger and almost shot Tenten in the leg.

Tenten shrieked at the top of her lungs and passed out. "Got her!" shouted Neji.

"Oh, that's how it works!" shouted a happy Naruto.

"Ya nice job dobe. You made Tenten pass out" smirked Sasuke.

"Wait until I get a hold of you Uchiha!" shouted Naruto angrily.

Then Temari comes in between them and starts to yell. "Enough you two! We're here to learn new things, not to yell at each other for the stupidest reasons!"

"Calm down sis" said Kankuro. Temari just glared at him.

"Can someone help me here please!" shouted Michael who was trying to put the circuit break back in place. "I can," said Shikamaru lazily and went over to help Michael.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves one by one?" said Robin. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" shouted Naruto. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm twelve years old and graduated from the Konoha Academy not long ago. And I love to play pranks on others and I have the dream to become the Hokage one day!"

"Interesting. Who wants to go next?" asked Doujima. "Okay then how about you in the pink hair."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My name is Sakura because my hair is pink. And I like Uchiha Sasuke."

"Now you Sasuke"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a dream about killing my brother Itachi. That's all."

"Now let's get Itachi."

"Hi I'm Itachi and I adore my little brother Sasuke. I killed the Uchiha clan and I am no longer a member of Atatsuki"

"Now let's have the girl the lavender eyes."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"That was short now the one with the cute little dog."

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is by dog Akamaru."

"Now the one with the sunglasses."

"I'm Shino."

"How about the one with the long blonde hair."

"I'm Yamanako Ino and sometimes called Ino-pig by Saukra."

"The chubby one with the bag of chips."

"I'm Akimichi Chouji. I love to eat."

"How about the on with the cute little buns one her head."

Tenten groaned. "I'm Tenten and I specialize in weapons and have a 100 accuracy."

"Now the other one with the lavender eyes."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hinata and that's all"

"The one in the green jump suit."

"Alright! I'm Rock Lee and I do not use chakara and am proud of it!" shouted Lee doing his good guy pose.

"What's Chakara? Anyways the one with the strange looking gourd on his back."

"I'm Garra of the Desert. If you decided to stand in my way I will have no choice but to wrap you in sand."

"The one with four pigtails."

"I'm Temari and oldest of the sand siblings. I use a fan for fighting"

"The one all dressed in black"

"Yo! I'm Kankuro and I use deadly puppets with poison in them."

"And the one helping Michael with the circuit break."

"I'm Shikamaru and I have an I.Q. of over 200 and I think everything is troublesome." said Shikamru form across the room.

The lights finally turned back on. "Yay!" shouted Doujima.

"You guys can go home now. Robin takes them to the Motel they are staying in and Chief said their lessons are cancelled for this evening. It's too much for after a three hour ride here. And especially for the one that in the trunk for three hours." said Michael.

They bunch of them left the building.

Ya I know it's short. Like there is nothing much in the STN-J for them to ask questions about. Oh and next chapter will about what the Jounins are planning. I might upload later tonight depends on my mood. I probably won't make it. I only have half an hour left before I have to get off T.T.

If you like review please! I accept anonymous reviews and flamers. Random thoughts and questions also accepted. Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR WITCH HUNTER ROBIN AND NEVER WILL**

**DaRkAuRa14**


	7. Jounin Plotting Part 1insert evil laugh

_**Chapter Seven**_

**_Jounins Plotting Part 1 (insert evil laugh here)_**

"So how are we going to plan the National Ninja Day Celebration in two weeks for these guys?" asked Kurenai pulling out a pen and pad of paper from only God know where.

"First where is this going to be?" asked Asuma.

"Hokage said we can have it this year in Konoha and the other Kage's agreed" said Kurenai writing it down.

"Next what do we need?" asked Asuma.

"Well…." said Kurenai thinking.

"Rice cakes, traditional food, lots of ramen for Naruto, chips, soda banners and that's basically it" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Are you insane?" asked Gai.

"Not that I know of," answered Kakashi.

"We need a cake and hats and streamers!" said Gai very enthusiastically.

"I don't think so Gai. This is not a birthday party" said Asuma.

"Okay then streamers and hats!" he shouted even more enthusiastically.

"No! No! And No!" shouted Asuma and Kurenai.

"Okay fine we'll let you buy streamers and least." said Kurenai calming down.

"Okay and can be all the colours of the rainbow?" asked Gai.

"And a bit of black, white and grey." said Kurenai.

"No way am I adding black and grey!" shouted Gai.

"You know best if we sort this out tomorrow" said Asuma.

"And we have others helping too" said Kurenai.

"Other eh?" asked Kakashi.

With that everybody headed back to their cabins. Let's start with Gai and Kakashi this time.

_Gai and Kakashi_

"I challenge you to a duel of rock paper scissors!" shouted Gai doing his good-guy pose.

"Whatever, bring it on." said Kakashi. He activated his Sharingan.

"Okay rock paper scissors!" said Gai and they came out with rock.

"Jakenpou!" said Kakashi and they both came out with rock again.

Rock.

Rock.

Rock.

Rock. Nothing else was coming out.

"Wow Gai never knew you like rocks so much" said Kakashi teasing him.

"Rocks remind me of my pupil Lee" said Gai crying tears.

Okay while Gai cries his tears let's see what the other two are up to.

_Kurenai and Asuma_

Kurenai came in and turned on the radio. Paula Abdul's Cold Hearted Snake was playing and Kurenai started singing along.

"It was only late last night

It was only late last night

He was out there sneakin'

Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone

All the world's a candy store

He's been trick or treatin'

When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh oh oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool—no"

The when it came to the rap part:

"How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a

Always always number number one without a doubt

When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin'

Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock

You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love

And he's been only only playing undercover all the while

Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes

And you will on-ly see a rep-tile"

Kurenai nailed like a pro. On with the singing:

"You could find somebody better girl

He could only make you cry

You deserve somebody better girl

He's c-cold as ice

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh oh oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh --Girl don't play the fool--no

He's a cold-hearted snake

Look into his eyes

Oh oh oh

He's been tellin' lies

He's a lover boy at play

He don't play by rules

Oh oh oh

Girl don't play the fool" After that came the end of the song.

Asuma was starring at her like this: 00 with his cancer dropping out of his mouth. Then she turned around only to see him starring at her.

"What?" asked Kurenai.

"Your voice is amazing" was all Asuma could get out of his mouth.

Kurenai blushed a bright red. "Thanks" she said. "Asuma I'm feeling kind of crappy so I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me up at ten to five and if I say I'm still feeling crappy just go to dinner without me. Got it?"

"Yup."

With that Kurenai slipped under her covers and fell into a deep sleep.

'She looks so peaceful while she's sleeping.'

_Gai and Kakashi_

"I got and idea that will get Asuma and Kurenai together" said Kakashi while a light bulb was flashing above his head.

"How?" asked Gai energetically.

"Most of Konoha knows they like each other. Kind of obvious. We slip these into their drinks" said Kakashi holding up two packs of some sort of drug. "If we put these into his and hers drink they will literally sleep with each other."

"Kakashi you're a genius!" said Gai enthusiastically.

"Let's go it's ten to five." said Kakashi.

_Kurenai and Asuma_

"Kurenai wake up it's ten to" said Asuma poking her gently.

"I'm feeling like total shit today. Go without me please." said Kurenai.

"Suit yourself" said Asuma leaving.

_Dining Cart_

"Where's Kurenai?" asked Kakashi.

"She wouldn't go because she said she felt like shit." was Asuma's answer.

"Oh I see." said Kakashi.

"But I'm going to take her some food back" said Asuma.

"Can I help you?" asked the seating person.

"Table for four" answered Gai.

"But there's only three of you" said the seating person.

"The last might come later" said Gai.

"Very well. Follow me." said the seating person.

After the guys were seated they started talking about who might be the mystery guests Kurenai invited to help decorate.

"I'm going to be right back" said Asuma and he left.

"Perfect" said Kakashi. He then poured the drug into Asuma's water and into Kurenai's water.

After a few minutes Asuma came and back and they ordered their food.

"Maybe she invited Anko," said Kakashi.

"Maybe Shizune or Iruka" said Asuma.

"Who knows" was all Gai said.

"I'm going to head back now to give Kurenai something to eat. See you guys later maybe" he said getting up and taking the plate of food and the water that was drugged.

Kakashi and Gai gave each other a high five. "Success" said Kakashi grinning.

_Kurenai and Asuma's Cabin_

"Kurenai wake up I brought you something eat." said Asuma gently to her.

Kurenai moaned and got up. "Thanks Asuma. I appreciate it." said Kurenai abit more lively than she was.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"A little bit better" she answered. "Asuma I'm not really hungry today."

"That's okay I can take it back." he said.

Kurenai drank the water and made a funny face. "It tastes funny" she said.

"I know. Weird taste," said Asuma.

Kurenai got up to use the bathroom and she didn't know she was drenched in blood.

"Kurenai, you're drenched in blood" said Asuma.

Kurenai froze. "No I'm not!" she said.

"Yes you are" said Asuma teasingly.

"Jus leave alone!" shouted Kurenai.

"Dude…..somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"I said leave me alone!"

"Wasn't talking to you."

"Shut up! Or I'll take away your cancer sticks!"

"Fine" said Asuma playfully.

"Fine I will!" said Kurenai madly while walking to the bathroom.

'Geez she's mad' thought Asuma chuckling. 'Feisty woman she is.'

**Bathroom**

"I'm such a baka ne! Why did I get up?" she said cursing herself.

"Oh shit! I forgot to bring tampons with me for the trip. Shit!"

She started looking around desperately. Under the sink she found a box of tampons and a change of clothes and a letter attached to it. The letter said:

_Dear Kurenai,_

_I did not buy this. Anko made me put this under the sink in our cabin or she'd hunt me down, handcuff us and make us sleep together!_

_Asuma_

"Oh that's nice" she said. "Okay shower time"

_Gai and Kakashi_

The two heard a knock on the door and Kakashi went to open it.

When he opened door he saw…….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CLIFFHANGER! Find out next chapter what happens. Sorry update took long I had a bad week cause my computer was lagging and I had fix it and clean it out and I pulled an all nighter with my friend I was groggy. So ya I'll hopefully update soon. If I don't you can send hate reviews!

DaRkAuRa14


	8. Jounins Plotting Part 2

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Jounins Plotting Part 2 (insert eviler laugh)**_

"Anko!" said Kakashi.

"Ibiki" said Gai.

"Iruka, buddy ol pal" said Kakashi.

"The five big Kage's" said Gai.

"Genma" said Kakashi.

"Mr. Whiskers!" said Gai. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Okay where's my best friend Kurenai?" asked Anko anxiously.

"Best not to disturb the action. We are spying with them with video cameras set up in their cabins. Want to see the first half of the action?" asked Kakashi.

"I'd love to how about you boys?" asked Anko.

"I don't the Kage's are interested in this" said Tsunade.

"Nope. Let's go baa-chan" said Mizukage.

"Okay let's see this!" said Genma.

"Here watch this" said Kakashi.

_Kurenai came in and turned on the radio. Paula Abdul's Cold Hearted Snake was playing and Kurenai started singing along._

"_It was only late last night_

_It was only late last night _

_He was out there sneakin' _

_Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone _

_All the world's a candy store _

_He's been trick or treatin' _

_When it comes to true love girl with him there's no one home _

_He's a cold-hearted snake _

_Look into his eyes _

_Oh oh oh _

_He's been tellin' lies _

_He's a lover boy at play _

_He don't play by rules _

_Oh oh oh _

_Girl don't play the fool—no"_

_The when it came to the rap part:_

"_How come how come he can he can tell-a tell-a you're-a you're-a _

_Always always number number one without a doubt _

_When-a when-a he is he is always always squirmin' squirmin' _

_Like a little snake under-a e-ver-y-a rock _

_You've been you've been workin' workin' on the on the love _

_And he's been only only playing undercover all the while _

_Take a take another 'nother look into his eyes _

_And you will on-ly see a rep-tile"_

_Kurenai nailed like a pro. On with the singing:_

"_You could find somebody better girl _

_He could only make you cry _

_You deserve somebody better girl _

_He's c-cold as ice _

_He's a cold-hearted snake _

_Look into his eyes _

_Oh oh oh _

_He's been tellin' lies _

_He's a lover boy at play _

_He don't play by rules _

_Oh oh oh --Girl don't play the fool--no _

_He's a cold-hearted snake _

_Look into his eyes _

_Oh oh oh _

_He's been tellin' lies _

_He's a lover boy at play _

_He don't play by rules _

_Oh oh oh _

_Girl don't play the fool" After that came the end of the song._

_Asuma was starring at her like this: 00 with his cancer dropping out of his mouth. Then she turned around only to see him starring at her._

"_What?" asked Kurenai._

"_Your voice is amazing" was all Asuma could get out of his mouth._

_Kurenai blushed a bright red. "Thanks" she said. "Asuma I'm feeling kind of crappy so I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me up at ten to five and if I say I'm still feeling crappy just go to dinner without me. Got it?" _

"_Yup."_

_With that Kurenai slipped under her covers and fell into a deep sleep._

"_Kurenai wake up I brought you something eat." said Asuma gently to her._

_Kurenai moaned and got up. "Thanks Asuma. I appreciate it." said Kurenai abit more lively than she was._

"_So how are you feeling?" he asked her._

"_A little bit better" she answered. "Asuma I'm not really hungry today."_

"_That's okay I can take it back." he said._

_Kurenai drank the water and made a funny face. "It tastes funny" she said._

"_I know. Weird taste," said Asuma._

_Kurenai got up to use the bathroom and she didn't know she was drenched in blood._

"_Kurenai, you're drenched in blood" said Asuma._

_Kurenai froze. "No I'm not!" she said._

"_Yes you are" said Asuma teasingly._

"_Jus leave alone!" shouted Kurenai._

"_Dude…..somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"_

"_I said leave me alone!"_

"_Wasn't talking to you."_

"_Shut up! Or I'll take away your cancer sticks!"_

"_Fine" said Asuma playfully._

"_Fine I will!" said Kurenai madly while walking to the bathroom._

_Asuma chuckling._

_**Bathroom**_

"_I'm such a baka ne! Why did I get up?" she said cursing herself._

"_Oh shit! I forgot to bring tampons with me for the trip. Shit!" _

_She started looking around desperately. Under the sink she found a box of tampons and a change of clothes and a letter attached to it. The letter said:_

_Dear Kurenai,_

_I did not buy this. Anko made me put this under the sink in our cabin or she'd hunt me down, handcuff us and make us sleep together! _

"Whoa" said Anko who was speechless.

"This is Kurenai. The Yuuhi Kurenai we know?" asked Iruka almost fainting.

"Yup" said Kakashi grinning under his mask.

"….." was all Anko could say.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's it for the Jounins now. Short I know I have a great idea for the ninjas.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN OR NARUTO**

Rock on Kurenai. Rock on! Thanks for the review.

And yes Zannia I did type this all high on coffee and tired at the same plus my keyboard is screwed up.


	9. Stripper Poker

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Striper Poker**_

After all the ninjas went to their motel rooms, Naruto was the first one to yell. "Who wants to play Striper Poker!"

"No. We'll all play. Nobody is saying that they will not be playing. It's only fair." said Sasuke.

"Okay let's all meet in my room in fifth teen minutes." said Naruto.

Fifth teen minutes later.

"Okay now that we're all settled. Who doesn't know what this is?" asked Naruto. Everybody raised their hands up, including Sakura.

"Okay, it's when one or more person takes off an article of clothing off when they loose a round. If you are stripped down to nothing, you loose." said Naruto.

"Let's play!" said Kiba excitedly.

After a few minutes……

"You loose Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten!" said Naruto proudly.

The five groaned as they each took off their shirts. Well for Lee it was his whole green jumpsuit so he was only left in his underwear already.

Many cards later the second round finished.

"You loose Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Garra and Sasuke" said Neji and Kiba proudly. Tenten now had to take of her pants….a girl's worst nightmare. And same for Sasuke. While the rest had to only take off a shirt.

Many cards later…the third round finished.

"You all loose" said Tenten with a big in-your-face smile whipped across her face. Poor Sasuke had to take off his boxers and Lee had to take off his underwear. "Lee!" shouted the girls in disgust. "Lee go into the closet" said Naruto. While the others only had pants to take off. And for Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru had to take off their shirts. The boys drooled over the girls and their gorges figures.

Round four…..

"You loose Tenten!" said Neji proudly. Tenten was the only one who lost the round. She slowly removed her bra. (It's either that or the underwear).

The guys drooled over her like hell.

Okay if I put all the rounds it will take to long. Many rounds later and two bottles of pure vodka later. And the winner turned out to (drum roll)….. Garra while everybody else was completely stripped down to nothing on them. After the guys finished drooling…. … "Okay let's all go back" said Ino blushing like a cherry.

After everybody returned back they just noticed they forgot their clothes. Now comes the couple stuff. (**Warning: lots of fluff and maybe some lemon)**

_Shikamaru and Ino_

"mmmmmmmmmmmmm" moaned Ino.

"What is it Ino?" asked Shikamru who was half drunk.

"I want you" said Ino circling him and touching his bare back.

"Ino what are you doing?" asked Shikamaru confused. (A/N she's still in her period….)

"Kiss me" was Ino's response.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"Make out with me" was Ino's response.

Shikamaru felt more drunk and before they knew it the were on the bed making out naked. Ino was moaning and moaning.

"Ino I think it would be best if we stopped" said Shikamaru.

Ino moaned again. "I think so too" was her answer.

They just lay normally and Ino curled up to Shikamaru.

_Tenten and Neji_

When Tenten got to the room she went over to the bed and plopped on it.

"Ow!" she shouted.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"My stomach hurts" answered Tenten.

"Come here" said Neji.

"What?"

"Just come here" said Neji.

Tenten got up and went over to him. He pulled her into an embrace. Tenten froze. 'This can't be' she thought. Then he twirled her around that she was against him. He started to rub her stomach. Tenten stood the stiff. After a few minutes he asked.

"Feeling better?"

"A little bit" was her response.

Neji then picked her up bridal style. "Neji what are you doing?" asked Tenten fearfully. "You'll see" he said. (A/N Neji and Tenten do have clothes on, just Neji's shirtless and Tenten has only panties on and a bra) He took her to the window, sat on a chair. "Come here" he said patting his lap.

"Are you sure Neji?"

"Just come here"

Tenten sat on his lap and held her there. He was rubbing her stomach at the same time. Before he knew Tenten was asleep on him. He didn't get because he didn't want to wake her up. "I love you Tenten" he whispered into her ear.

A smile crept on her face. He starred out the window and thought of his past. 'Lonely like the Moon.' And slowly he fell asleep.

_Hinata and Naruto_

Currently Naruto was making with Hinata.

"Naruto I love you" Hinata said suddenly.

"I love you too" said Naruto.

Hinata was so happy she glomped him. Before they knew they were having sexual intercourse. After about ten minutes Hinata started moaning in pain. Naruto stopped and pulled her to him and before he knew it they were sleeping. He woke up soon to find out he had Hinata next to him. He looked at her, 'So peaceful' he thought. 'She's really cute and I think I like her better than Sakura. I'm going to tell her tomorrow that I love her. I hope she loves me back. Such a beauty too.' Naruto starred out the window at the at the moon. 'Lonely Moon' was all the thought. After a few hours he fell asleep.

_Last Couple: Sakura and Lee_

"Sakura hit me" said Lee mischievously.

Sakura twitched. "I don't think so."

Lee wrapped his arms around her and started humping her.

"Stop it Lee!" shouted Sakura. "You're hurting me"

Lee didn't stop.

"Lee! Please! Stop!" said Sakura bursting into tears.

When Lee noticed he stopped and pulled Saukra into an embrace and held her there.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I don't know what got into me" he said apologizing.

_Now for the rest…nothing can happen with them except for Kankuro and Kiba._

_Kankuro and Kiba_

"Kankuro let's prank the other" said Kiba drunk.

"Sure that would be fun."

"Now how" said Kiba. He now pulled out lots of cartons of eggs and cans of shaving cream and whipping cream.

"Genius" said Kankuro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Short again. And if you don't like fluff or lemon then sorry. I had no better idea then stripper poker and lemon. If you don't like SORRY! **I DON'T OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN OR NARUTO.**


	10. Best Freinds

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Best Friends**_

_Back to the Jounins_

Asuma was reading a book called: "Words Women Use." He was just started reading it.** Words Women Use****  
**Study this and know it!

FINE

This is the word women use to end an argument when they feel they are right and you need to shut up. Never use "fine" to describe how a woman looks this will cause you to have one of those arguments.

FIVE MINUTES

This is half an hour. It is equivalent to the five minutes that your football game is going to last before you take out the trash, so it's an even trade.

NOTHING

This means "something", and you should be on your toes. "Nothing" is usually used to describe the feeling a woman has of wanting to turn you inside out, upside down, and backwards. 'Nothing" usually signifies an  
argument that will last "Five Minutes" and end with 'Fine'.

GO AHEAD (With Raised Eyebrows)

This is a dare. One that will result in a woman getting upset over "Nothing" and will end with the word "Fine".

GO AHEAD (Normal Eyebrows)

This means "I give up" or "do what you want because I don't care" You will get a "Raised Eyebrow Go Ahead" in just a few minutes, followed by Nothing" and "Fine" and she will talk to you in about "Five Minutes" when she cools off.

LOUD SIGH

This is not actually a word, but is a non-verbal statement often misunderstood by men. A "Loud Sigh" means she thinks you are an idiot at that moment, and wonders why she is wasting her time standing here and arguing with you over "Nothing".

SOFT SIGH

Again, not a word, but a non-verbal statement. "Soft Sighs" mean that she is content. Your best bet is to not move or breathe, and she will stay content.

THAT'S OKAY

This is one of the most dangerous statements that a woman can make to a man. "That's Okay" means that she wants to think long and hard before paying you back for whatever it is that you have done. "That's Okay" is often used with the word "Fine" and in conjunction with a "Raised Eyebrow.

GO AHEAD.

At some point in the near future, you are going to be in some mighty big trouble.

PLEASE DO

This is not a statement, it is an offer. A woman is giving you the chance to come up with whatever excuse or reason you have for doing whatever it is that you have done. You have a fair chance with the truth, so be careful  
and you shouldn't get a "That's Okay."

THANKS

A woman is thanking you. Do not faint. Just say you're welcome.

THANKS A LOT

This is much different from "Thanks." A woman will say, "Thanks A Lot" when she is really ticked off at you. It signifies that you have offended her in some callous way, and will be followed by the "Loud Sigh." Be careful not to ask what is wrong after the "Loud Sigh," as she will only tell you "Nothing." (**Disclaimer: taken off of ebaumsworld. not my property)**

"Hmmm….interesting. But what's football?"

Just then Kurenai walked out of the bathroom. She had a towel on her shoulders, to catch any water still dripping from it. She peeked over his shoulder and read the first paragraph.

"Wa'cha reading?" she asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing of your concern." answered Asuma putting away the mini book.

"That's okay." said Kurenai.

'Uh oh. Most dangerous. Just tell you're sorry Asuma" said his conscience.

"Kurenai, look. I'm sorry for embarrassing you earlier." said Asuma softly.

'He sounds sorry. Oh what the hell he's a guy. He's kind of a jerk. They're all jerks. But Asuma seems to be a nice jerk.' she thought hard.

"It's okay, it was my fault too. I shouldn't have gotten up during…well you know what." said Kurenai nicely.

"No, no it's mine I insist." said Asuma absent-mindly. "So we're still best friends, best friend?" asked Asuma smiling warmly to her.

"Best friends" she said to him smiling.

After a props and put their hands together like….you know how arm wrestlers put their hands together, before the match starts? That's how they put their hands together.

"Best friends" they said in unison and started laughing over nothing.

Kurenai let go and walked over to the window to gaze into the field of flowers. Then she saw flowers she never saw before. Without thinking she called over Asuma.

"Asuma come here!" she shouted over to him.

"What is it Kurenai? Flowers you've never seen before or something?" he asked her chuckling.

"How'd you know?" she asked starting to get ticked off.

"Just guessing" he said.

"Just look at them" she said elbowing him in the ribs.

They looked the flower. They were a fluorescence colour of madona blue and shone with light. It was like they were some sort of a light source.

"They're beautiful like you" said Asuma.

Kurenai snapped out of her concentration. "What did you say? I didn't really catch a word you said."

"Nothing" he said.

"Oh tell me you cancer stick love" said Kurenai smirking.

"I'm not a cancer stick lover and I really didn't say anything" said Asuma starting to get in a playful mood.

"Oh yes you did. I heard you mumble something about beautiful. But I didn't catch what." said Kurenai in an oh ya voice.

"I said the flowers were beautiful that's all" said Asuma.

"Oh no you didn't. You said: They're beautiful, like you" said Kurenai turning bright red.

"How do you know I said that?" asked Asuma getting ticked off. Or should say he was starting to PMS?

"Because I heard you say it. Pretty loudly" said Kurenai giving him attitude.

"You're right. I did" said Asuma admitting defeat.

"Ha! You owe me a beer" said Kurenai laughing.

"Who said I owe a beer?" asked Asuma confused.

"Read the book we made about betting when we first became best friends. It says when arguing about something and one of us wins….the one who lost owes the other a beer" said Kurenai reading the book.

"Oh you little sneak" said Asuma tickling her.

"HAHAHA! Stop Asuma! It Tickles!" said Kurenai laughing.

"Take back the beer thing first" said Asuma continuing to tickle her.

"HAHAHA! NO!HAHAHA!" she said laughing louder.

"Take it back" said Asuma starting to laugh himself, he's still tickling her.

"HAHAHA! Okay Fine! Just Stop! HAHAA!" said Kurenai running out of breath, but still laughing.

"Okay" said Asuma stopping to tickle her.

"Remember when we were on a mission together with Kakashi's team? And when some guy tried to attack you. You for some reason screamed and your sensei had to jump in and save you?" asked Asuma.

"Oh you shut up! That was such a long time ago you bakane!" said Kurenai cursing him.

"Remember the line the teacher in the academy told us about screwed up parents equalling fucked up children?" asked Asuma laughing

"Oh that was Al-sensei. He swore a lot and told us things that were not true" said Kurenai rolling on the floor and laughing out loud. (Or should I say rotlalol?)

"So baka he was." said Asuma.

"Ya. Asuma I'm feeling kind of tired," said Kurenai yawning. "I'm going to bed. Night my best friend" said Kurenai snuggling under the covers.

"Good night best friends" said Asuma looking at her. 'She's so beautiful to me.'

_The other Jounins…_

Anko was having tears in her eyes from watching them. "Aw. It's so cute. They're best friends again."

Kakashi grinned under his mask.

Gai was bawling his eyes out.

Ibiki's eyes were glued to the screen.

Iruka was staring in awe.

Genma was getting jealous.

Mr. Whisker…well was being a cat. What could a cat do except being a cat?

**Okay the author is getting LAZY! Here's a chapter to pass the time for now. I'll get right onto the genins well actually chuunin in the next chapter. So se you soon.**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "WORDS WOMEN USE" IT BELONGS TO EBAUMSWORLD AND IT SHALL STAY THAT WAY!"**


	11. Author's note I'm so sorry!

Author's note.

I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I'll get onto writing the next chapter this weekend. I promise. I've just been so busy and going through so many doctors and stuff and the fact that one of my friends is dying of cancer makes it harder and that so many people have passed away in the family this year. I'm thankful with everyone that has been patient. Please look forward to the next chapter and feel free to leave any suggestions.


End file.
